The field of this invention relates to the construction of buildings.
There is a continual need to construct buildings simple and as strong as possible and also as inexpensively as possible. Although most buildings are constructed of combinations of wood, metal and cement, it has been known for some time to construct buildings solely out of metal.
Metallic buildings have a certain advantage in that they are normally movable. The metallic building is constructed of assembled parts and can be disassembled and moved to another location. This type of building construction is of particular advantage within airports where the buildings can be used as a airplane hanger. Also, such buildings are of particular advantage as storage buildings.
The building must be assembled in a manner to be strong enough to resist natural forces such as the weight of snow and force of wind. Previous to this invention, to construct a building of sufficient strength required metallic buildings to be constructed of a substantial number of parts which made such a building quite expensive. Also, the assembling and disassembling procedure for the building was quite complex.